The Death of a Doll set in Motion
by Whispering Mink
Summary: The red fluid was everywhere, tainting her innocent eyes more than any color had ever done to her. – The doll is killed when he begins to defy his master, leaving Orihime watching this with no option to do anything. M Rating is for gore.


**The death of a doll set in motion**

**Summary: **The red fluid was everywhere, tainting her innocent eyes more than any color had ever done to her. – The doll is killed when he begins to defy his master, leaving Orihime watching this with no option to do anything.

Rating: M (Detailed gore, just to be on the safe site)

Authors Notes: I've always wanted to write a very heavy-emotional-dark one-shot, so this is the result xD Mainly just a drabble but I chose to post it anyway

Master = Aizen

Doll = Ulquiorra

* * *

Her world shattered the moment his eyes stiffened, the blade slowly digging into the cold flesh of his stomach.

The blade didn't stop; it just kept going and going until the cold material had completely penetrated the otherwise flawless skin. He stopped. Eyes wide open in what seemed like pure surprise. Afterwards she could see how the pain poured over him in big streams and the otherwise wide green eyes were pinched together.

His teeth were clenching, his knees began to shake slightly, and before long he sunk down to his knees with a muffled groan adorning his pale lips.

She was terrified to say the least and could immediately feel the emotional pain shoot to her chest when she saw Ulquiorra's pained expression.

The red fluid began to flow from the open wound, tainting her innocent eyes more than any color had ever done before. Red, the color of all the things he had done for her through his short life as a creature with emotions. The passion and love drove him to the edge, leaving him with no other option than to fight for this new feeling, well knowing that victory was hopeless. After all, a doll like himself, were never meant to know of emotions such as love or passion. They would always be meant to fill him up, just to be spilled out again… like blood.

The victor, the dolls master, had been the one to deal the blow. The otherwise flawless steel of his zanpakuto were now tainted by the red color of fresh blood.

She cried silent tears, hiding them in her hands when they became visible on her cheeks and he sunk, clearly trying to keep himself awake for just a couple more moments to see these hidden tears.

Almost in some sort of trance the doll reached out for his zanpakuto once again, but was only met by a strong hand around his neck. His masters hand. They exchanged gazes for a moment, determination against defiance, just before the master took a hold of his weapon once again, and ripped it right out of the already damaged skin.

The red fluid was everywhere, tainting all it came into contact with and leaving the doll with a strangled sound of pain.

Orihime wanted to do something, needed to do something, had to do something! But she couldn't. She was meant to be the spectator well knowing that she was also the reason for his pain.

Their eyes met, sharp green against deep brown. She was afraid that he would blame her for the actions his master had taken, but apparently he didn't cared. He just gazed at her with empty eyes that made it sting deep inside of her, filling her up with the emotion of guilt and the developing feeling of love pushing to get out. It was breaking her heart to see him like that, the otherwise proud 4th Espada who had taken care of her for what seemed like a lifetime… broken, helpless and doomed to an inevitable death before very long.

A small smile grazed his lips just a moment before the master enforced his grip at the puppets neck. A crushing sound was heard just before the small light that the doll had obtained through so many experiences left his green eyes again.

The master smiles in delight, slowly letting go of his puppet until the lifeless body hit the floor with a small 'thumb'

A doll is not meant to love other people than his master and a doll must always be prepared to get thrown away when he is of no use anymore.

Give a doll the taste of emotions, and it will thirst after more until the love will spill as blood, by the hand of its master.

* * *

**Authors Notes: **This was pretty fun to write and I'll maybe do something similar another time, just for a little bit of change ^^ I hope you liked reading this.


End file.
